Amy Duncan
'Amelia Marie Duncan '(born May 15, 1971) is the Duncan children's mother, matriach, and Bob's wife. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born. She is portrayed by Leigh-Allyn Baker. Biography Amy Duncan first appeared in Study Date, where she goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But when Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts his buttox, PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay. Later in Baby Come Back, Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma (Gilland Jones), and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded. Follow her children's groundment in The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, while PJ and Gabe suspect that their neighbor Mrs. Dabney has killed her husband, Mr. Dabney, and they try to find evidence to prove it, Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous. In Butt Dialing Duncans, Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming, Teddy wants to give them the best day ever, but because of her sibling causes problems. In Double Whammy, Amy used to be a mascot called Whammy in her high school. She dislikes a barbarian mascot who always slams her down with his fake axe. Personality Amy Duncan is the Duncan children's mother and Bob Duncan's wife. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born.She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. Amy is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk babyish even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's's advice and goes to a Mexican restarant along with Bob. Love Interests Bob Duncan Amy and Bob Duncan are both a couple and are married to one another. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital. Amy and Bob also have at least 4 children, Charlie the most recent. Trivia In Snow Show, part 2, it is revealed that her maiden name was Blankehooper. Gallery Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Amy and her family.. Babycomeback.JPG|Bob, Charlie, and Amy. Example.jpg|Amy and the Duncans Amy.jpg|Amy on a date. Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-08.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-07.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-03.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-01.jpg Poll Creation Award.JPG Goodluck.JPG Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family